A night to remember
by MyMischeifCantBeManaged
Summary: Hermione Granger has received an invitation to the former love of her life's wedding. She refuses to go alone, so she asks for help from an unlikely source, but will this small favor turn into something bigger?


*3 YEARS AGO*

4 years. Hermione Granger was shocked. She had just given up 4 years of her life to a man that she thought would love her forever, and that she believed she would marry, honestly, after going through an entire war together at only 17, how could they not? She was only half right. Ron Weasley, of course, would love her forever, but not in the way she had thought. Not in the way she had hoped. She never even thought for one second that they would break up. Sure, they had been fighting for a couple months, but she never thought it would lead to this.

Ron had come home a little earlier that night, before Hermione had even had the chance to start on dinner. He had announced that they needed to talk, and had sat her down for what would turn out to be a short, to the point conversation, which rarely ever happened. He quickly explained how things didn't seem to be going well, and they should end this relationship before it became toxic. He then seemed to make it worse by telling her that they could still be friends, and that he would always love her, but in more of a sisterly way now. He then got up from the table, kissed the top of her head, and went to their room, just her room now, to gather his things. She really didn't believe that this was happening until she heard the final door shut, and the sound of him apparating out of their flat.

That night, Hermione cried herself to sleep. But by the next morning, she was calm, and collected, and went to work to carry on with her life as normal, or as normal as it could be.

*PRESENT DAY* (October 1st 2004)

Hermione Granger returned home from her lunch date with Ginny Potter, and began to search through her mail, when she heard an owl knocking it's beak against the window. She looked over and saw a handsome brown owl, and walked over to allow it in. When she did, it stuck its leg out and allowed her to take the scroll that had been attached to it. She sent the owl on its way with a couple of treats that she kept in the table by the window. Sitting down at the table, she the scroll, and gasped at what she read.

 _You Are Hereby invited to the wedding of :_

 _Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood_

 _On the 20_ _th_ _of January 2005_

 _3:00 p.m._

 _At the Weasley Families' home_

 _With a reception to follow._

 _(Plus Ones Welcomed)_

Ron Weasley was getting married. And it wasn't to her, but Luna Lovegood. The young woman he had once bullied just a little bit. She was happy for them, of course, but she had always thought that maybe, just maybe, her and Ron still had a chance. She never believed that the little fling Ron and Luna were having (which started about 8 months after they had broken up) would blossom into the serious romance that it had. And 2 and a half years later, they were still together, and evidently ready to take the next step. She felt all leftover hope slipping away from her, when she realized she had a dilemma. Who would she go with? She could go by herself of course, because obviously she didn't need a man to make her feel important. But at the same time, showing up without someone would make it obvious that she hadn't gotten over Ron Weasley, and she didn't know if she could handle that either. Maybe she could just call up one of her old friends? No that wouldn't work, as they were all either already married, or they were in a serious relationship and would already be bringing their other half to the wedding.

She made herself a cup of hot chocolate, and sat on the couch to try and come to a decision. Being Hermione, she of course made herself a list of pros and cons that went with each option. All of them were about even, but after a couple hours she had made her decision. She was not going to this wedding alone. She could just ask someone who owed her a favor, and that list was not short. Granted, were any of them suitable options to pretend to date and take to the wedding of her ex-boyfriend's wedding?

This could get interesting.

(October 8th)

It had been a week, one full week, since Hermione had gotten a wedding invitation from the former love of her life, and she had yet to find someone who was suitable enough to take to this wedding.

Although, it wasn't like she had much time to search for a man she trusted enough to play her "boyfriend" for the night. Her job at the Ministry of Magic: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures kept her busy all week, even more so than usual. There had been high reports in the abuse of werewolves, and many requests coming in for the approval of hiring a house-elf or two.

But finally, it was Friday, and Hermione was so exhausted that she had given up on the idea of searching for an appropriate date for this wedding, and resigned herself to asking the next man who walked through her office door, which she decided was the best plan of action. She was currently sitting at her desk, with her face buried into her hands, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She shouted without looking up, and hoping that it was loud enough to be heard, instead of muffled from her hands. She heard the door open and close, and prayed that it wasn't a man, because if it was, she had to ask him to the wedding.

"Rough day there, Granger?" The person said, and of course, it was a man's voice. But it was more than that. It was the voice that belonged to one Draco Malfoy.

She finally looked up, and when she did, the only thing she could do was mutter one word.

"Shit"

XXXXxxx

First things first, I am not a hug Luna/Ron shipper, but I thought I would pair them together just for this story, and play with the pairing.

Secondly, thank you for reading this chapter, maybe drop a comment and let me know if I'm doing well or not?

Thank you!

~C


End file.
